Gaston's Wrath (The Eds version)
Eddy, Edd, Ed, Sarah, and Jimmy walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Jimmy was covering Edd's eyes. "Jimmy, why can't you and Sarah tell us what this is all about?" Eddy asked curiously. "You'll see, Eddy! It's a surprise!" Sarah said with a smile. After they went into the cottage, Sarah closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Jimmy uncovered Edd's eyes. The Eds gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, were the statues of Corina, Sabrina, and Mimi. "Oh, Jimmy, Sarah! You guys are the best!" Edd exclaimed happily as he, Eddy, and Ed gave them a hug. Ed then went around the statues and said "It looks just like them! It even has their eyes!" Eddy then snickered and said "Why, Corina, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" The Eds then laughed happily and spun around in joy. The three boys stopped and gasped when they saw Gaston in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Master!" The Eds exclaimed in shock. Sarah and Jimmy hid quickly. Rolf was a few feet behind Gaston. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience up to until now, boys!" Gaston said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Eddy bit his lip and began to explain "But, Master, we--" "Now, I am going to ask you three once and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue three mortal girls from drowning?" Gaston demanded. "Look, Master, we had to!" Edd argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Boys, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ansem shouted. "If we didn't do anything, they would have drowned and died!" Ed said. "Do you three think I care? Three less humans to worry about!" Gaston said coldly. "You're more of a backstabbing jerk than my brother! You don't even know Corina, Sabrina, or Mimi!" Eddy shouted, glaring at him. "Know them? I don't have to know them! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Gaston shouted. That did it for Eddy, Ed, and Edd, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "MASTER, WE LOVE THEM!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Edd and Ed gasped and covered Eddy's mouth. Jimmy, Sarah, and Rolf gasped as well. Gaston looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you three finally lost your minds completely, boys? They're mortals! You're immortals!" Gaston shouted. "It doesn't matter! We don't care anymore!" Ed pouted. "So help me, you three, I am get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I have no other choice but to do this!" Gaston said menacingly as he took out his scepter. "Gaston's scepter glowed. Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy gasped and ran for cover. "Master!" Eddy gasped, trying to make Gaston stop, but no avail. "No, Master!" Double D screamed. "Please, master no! Stop!" Ed begged. Gaston then caught the sight of the statues of Corina, Sabrina, and Mimi. He pointed his scepter at them. "MASTER, NO!!!" The Eds screamed. But it was too late. The statues were destroyed, blasted into piles of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction